You're Not Me
by GothicKitty01
Summary: A song fic about Draco Malfoy, which turned into a DracoHarry slash... weird. The song is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie soundtrack... My friends have dubbed it 'Kaiba's Song' so they will know what the hell I'm talking about when I say You're Not Me. Plz R&R I


You're Not Me

_You think I've got it all,  
Everyone thinks I've got it made, well,  
How come my only friends are the ones I pay!  
No one understands,  
What I would do to change my life,  
For just one day!_

Draco Malfoy walked through Hogwarts' halls, alone; he had just had a fight with the Boy-Who-Lived yet again. A particular insult from the Golden Boy made him flinch, **At least I'm not a traitor to both sides and I don't have to pay my friends!** But Draco had seen him, slip money to Granger and Weasley saying, **Good show, I think we fooled them. I still hate you both, you know that right?** "Don't pay my friends, pah!" the Malfoy heir mocked.

_Don't say if I were you,  
Or tell me what to do,  
How things would be if you were in my shoes,  
'Cause you're not me!_

**Malfoy, if I were you… **Potter got right up into Draco's face, **if I were you; I'd be running for the hills hoping my daddy doesn't get me!** The Gryffindor laughed coldly. The Boy-Who-Lived walked off smirking. "If I were you Potter, I'd be ugly!"

_You know what I need,  
And it's not another serenade,_

_I get so tired of,  
All the things you say!_

_Give me what I want; you own the world,  
I'd gladly throw the sun away!_

The Malfoy heir walked around aimlessly, his head full of thought and empty emotions. Bumping into Weasley, **Get lost ferret!** Draco ignored his and kept on walking…

___Don't say if I were you,  
Or tell me what to do,  
How things would be,  
If you were in my shoes,  
'Cause you're not me!_

**Hate you Malfoy**, "Hate you too Potter" **Malfoy? **"Yeah?" **This is purely physical right? **"Yeah… purely physical." **Good.** The raven-haired boy captured the blonde's lips and continued to snog him and let his hands roam the other boy's body.

___Please take me as I am!  
This isn't what I planned!  
I guess I don't expect that you could understand,  
'Cause you're not me!_

"Purely physical my ass, Potter!" **We agreed, purely physical! **"That was until I…" **Malfoy! I…** Potter shakes his head… **I… have to go. **Potter runs, just like he should… "You're a coward Potter!"

_I know you think you're being nice,  
But spare me all your lame advice,  
Talk to my hand and roll the dice,  
Everybody's got their price!_

**Malfoy, I… **"'I' what, Potter?" **I think… **"You must be so proud that you have to report that to everyone you see, hmm?" **Malfoy! Shut up! I think you should stop talking to me or anything of the like, because… **"'Because' what? The Golden Boy can't be seen with the Ice Prince? Just because the student population will hate me… Pah!"

_For too long, I've been denied,  
I'll make up my moves,  
So just step aside,  
No one can say I never tried,  
To do everything to get back my pride!_

**You're a bratty, spoiled, nancy-boy Malfoy and you haven't done anything to show us you aren't have you, ferret? No wait, you tried… but failed miserably.**

_Yeah, you will never be...!  
Why can't you see?  
That you're not me?!_

Draco remembered the times that he and Harry, when did he become Harry, were alone. How they would still fight but enjoy the sparring. He remembered when Harry dared him to drink the Polyjuice Potion to be him for an hour at the same time Harry drank one to be Draco. They had mocked each other and had a good time… Now that was all history.

_Don't say if I were you,  
Or tell me what to do,  
How things would be,  
If you were in my shoes,  
'Cause you're not me!  
  
Please help me if you can,  
This isn't what I planned!  
Guess that I don't expect that,  
You could understand,  
'Cause you're not me!_

**A/N: Somehow, this turned into Draco/Harry slash. Weird… I doubt it even suits the song anymore… Sigh. Please, Read and Review and Recommend this fic to others if you think they'll like it.**


End file.
